i'll be there for you
by Stupidd-Kidd
Summary: collection of songfics following a particular story line/s....FAX, possible niggy, aint decided yet like it or don't but please read before deciding. thanks : reviews? pleasee
1. i'll be there for you

All right, first things first...

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own maximum ride, or any other characters. I also do not own "I'll be there for you" by "Bon Jovi"

and the different types of text - Normal - _Max thinking – Angel_ - _**The voice**_ - **Music**

**_Max P.O.V_**

I stormed outside and slammed the front door. How could I have let this happen? Fang was really going to do it!! He was leaving us, leaving the flock, leaving ME!!! How could he? Doesn't he know how much we need him? Who will Iggy ask about girls and…and…other stuff that boys talk about? Nudge adores him, what will happen when her hero just isn't there in the morning? Gazzy needs him too; he talks to him bout stuff he doesn't understand. And poor Angel…he's like a dad to her, how will she cope?!? AND ME!!! I need him so much, he's like life to me, the amount of times he's saved me, made me laugh, helped me through the hard times. Last time he left I felt like half of me was missing, what'll happen this time. No he can't go, he can't go!!! I won't let him. I took the ipod out of my pocket. We decided to buy one at a random store when we stopped in Montana, just because we could; and Angel and Nudge gave me the bambi eyes. So now we have an ipod, one shared between six of us. It's a good job we don't argue about music, even though we listen to different types. Fang and I prefer rock/metal/punk etc, Angel and Nudge listen to R n B etc, Iggy likes Jazz and Gazzy likes anything. I flicked through the artists menu and decided to listen to Bon Jovi. The music started and I flew up to sit on the roof and listen to the song.

**I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love it's suicide**

"Please don't," I whispered, the sound being carried away with the wind. A lone tear slid down my cheek, and dripped off my chin on to the roof.

**You say you've cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore**

Except Fang doesn't cry. He doesn't laugh. Hell!! He doesn't even smile. He hasn't for a while. How am I going to get through to him? Oh my god, this is just too much for me to cope with right now. I barely know why he's leaving. Dammit!! Did I do something wrong?

Flashback

"I mean, one minute it's in my hand and then it isn't, and I'm like, oh my god, where'd it go, but then Iggy's like, "It's alive", and I'm like thinking, 'Is it even possible for it to be alive?' I mean it's a chocolate bar; it can't be alive can it! So I'm like "Iggy it can't be alive, that would just be stupid." Then I realise he's just having a joke and I'm like soooo embarrassed, I mean how stupid can I get, I think that's the stupidest I've ever been in, like, forever, my entire life, unless you count the time th…mpff"

Iggy covered Nudge's mouth with his hand, a grimace of pain on his face.

"Ig, what's wrong?" Fang asked

"Did she bite you? She bit me last time I did that," Gazzy piped up.

"Well partly because she's just bit me, but ears are KILLING me." He shot a reproachful look at Nudge.

We all laughed at that and Iggy took his hand off Nudge's mouth, keeping it near just in case she started rambling again. We were lucky, she didn't.

"So does anybody know the reason for that particular rant or was Nudge just bored again?" asked Gazzy.

I looked at Nudge but Nudge just stared back, looking as though she was trying really hard to not say anything. "I think Nudge was just bored again"

That earned another round of laughter from the Flock. Well almost, Fang, once again, stayed quiet. Maybe he was thinking.

_Angel? Can you tell me what Fang's thinking about?_

_Erm, I thought you said I wasn't allowed to read anyone's mind, in the Flock, especially not tell anyone about it._

_You're allowed to as long as someone's asked, and as long as it's for a good cause._

_Is this for a good cause Max?_

_For crying out loud!! Yes Angel it is, just tell me please._

_Okay, hang on a sec………I don't think I got all of it and he cut me out, but he wants to talk to you._

And sure enough, right on cue…

"Max, can I talk to you? Please, it's urgent"

I looked up at Fang, to Angel, the rest of the flock, and finally nodded. I rose out of the chair and followed Fang into the one bedroom in the scummy motel we were temporarily staying in.

Fang turned to look at me, his face was completely blank of all emotions, as were his eyes.

"Max, I'm leaving"

Way to make it obvious. I blinked back the tears in my eyes. I looked down at the rug, filthy and tattered, lying on the carpeted floor.

"Why?" I tried to make my voice sound like it should, a leaders voice, but instead it came out as a croak, in a whisper.

"I can't explain it, I just need to go. I can't stay here any longer."

His voice didn't change at all, soft but emotionless.

"If it's the motel we can leave you know," I said, trying so hard not to cry.

He let out a harsh chuckle.

"It's not the motel Max"

"Then what is it?"

"I've already said," he turned around searching for his backpack, "I can't tell you"

He found his bag and started going through it to see what he needed, signalling the end of the "conversation".

End Flashback

**Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl**

'Cept this is Fang and not a girl…and I'm not sure whether or not I believe in god. I drew my knees up to my chest, crossed my arms over my knees and rested my chin on my hands, singing under my breath:

**I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you**

**I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday**

I glanced down at my watch, 12:01, it was yesterday that we had that argument.

"Oh Fang," a few more tears made their way down my face. WAIT!! What is wrong with me?! I am Maximum Ride, indestructible, strong, fearless, I never cry, what is WRONG with me!!

**Max, you know what's wrong. The person who you have loved for almost your entire life, who you love more than anything, has just told you that he's leaving you. Of course you're going to be upset. Even you need a break once in a while. Let it all out Max.**

_Why thank you voice, but I don't recall asking for you're help. Get lost._

I clenched my fists in frustration, took a few deep breaths and calmed down, stopped crying and carried on listening to the song. Trying not to scream out in anger and misery, trying to ignore the non-existent beating of my broken, battered heart.

**And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine**

Ha-ha, don't make laugh, like THAT would EVER happen. I drew my knees in closer to me, curling my body up tighter, shivering in the wind.

**I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you**

**And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out**

I thought about this verse as it played. At least ONE bit of the song was wrong, I WAS there when he was happy, I WAS there when he was down, I DIDN'T miss his birthday and I DID see him blow the candles out so I don't need to wish for it.

**I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you**

"But you won't let me," I whispered into the empty night.

I sat on the roof listening to the song over and over and over again, until I had shed all my tears ( I gave up trying to stay strong after the second time of listening to it). I slowly stood up, stretching my muscles, and jumped off the roof, landing perfectly. I walked to the door, slowly eased it open and walked inside.

**A/N : Please review, is my first songfic, is my first fanfic actually. will appreciate it LOADS. erm even if u say that it's crap and i can't spell...and i need to get a decent imagination...or summat. ) Oh and sorry if it was too long/not long enough )**


	2. Lying from you

**DISCLAIMER: **i don't own MR/any of the characters, and i don't own "Lying From You - Linkin Park"

**A/N: **i wanna say thanks to those people who reviewed ) i was well happy. thanks for the comments, by the sounds of it you enjoyed it. but with this chapter i was kinda stuck 'cos i didn't know what song to use. oh and i wrote this at like 3 am on a tuesday morning. couldn't get sleep, tht probably helps to the crappyness of it.

**Fangs P.O.V**

It killed me to say that to Max, though I wouldn't let anybody know. I had to hide my emotions, if people know what I feel, it can be used against me. What made it worse was the amount of time it had taken me to tell her. And, being the idiot I am, I had to tell her, just at the time when she was really happy. She was relaxed, for the first time in months, and I had to go ruin it. I am SO stupid. I walked across the room and flicked on the battered radio that was sitting on the bedside table. I went back to strategically packing my worn, black backpack with necessities. The scratchy music echoed around the almost empty room.

**When I pretend,  
Everything is what I want it to be,  
I looked exactly like what you had always wanted to see,  
When I pretend,  
I can't forget about the criminal I am,  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can**,

I listened to the song thinking, it kind of sounds familiar. Sounds a bit like me, I thought. I pretend that I'm okay with this life, pretend that I'm the person she wants me to be. Stealing every second I get to be with her, talk to her maybe. Oh god, why was I doing this? I momentarily stopped what I was doing. I had thought about this for so long, had changed my mind so many times. Was I going to back out now? Just after I had ruined one of the best moments that she'd had in a long time.

**But I can't pretend that this is the way, it'll stay, I'm just,  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be so I'm,  
(Lying my way from) **

You!!!!!!!!  
(No, no turning back now)  
I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go!!  
(No, no turning back now)  
Let me take back my life  
I'd rather be, all alone!!  
(No turning back now)  
Anywhere on my own, cause I can see!!!  
(No, no turning back now)  
The very worst part of you…  
IS ME 

Once again, the song started me thinking. It was true. Wasn't that why I was leaving? Because I couldn't pretend for the others anymore. I was killing myself inside, and I wasn't helping Max any. If I got into trouble, she'd be there to help me, if I wanted to talk, she'd listen, not that I talk that much anyway. She was wasting her life focusing on me rather than relaxing, resting, living her own life.

I remember what they taught to me,  
Remember condescending talk,  
Of who I ought to be,  
Remember listening to all of that,  
And this again,  
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in

That part of the song reminded me mostly of Jeb and the whitecoats. It made me think of Max, everyone saying that she needed to save the world, that she needed to do this, that and the other.

"She's 14 for crying out loud," I half shouted. "She shouldn't have that sort of responsibility"

And now you think this person,  
Really is me and I'm,  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
The more I push,  
The more I'm pulling away,  
Cause I'm,  
(Lying my way from)

You!!!!!!!!  
(No, no turning back now)  
I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go!!!  
(No, no turning back now)  
Let me take back my life,  
I'd rather be, all alone!!  
(No turning back now)  
Anywhere on my own, cause I can see!!!  
(No, no turning back now)  
The very worst part of you….  
The very worst part of you….  
IS ME!!!!!

"I can't deal with this pretence anymore," I muttered, "I need to be on my own, so I can let it out, be myself. I can't do that here, I need to be strong for the flock, for Max. This is helping Max as much as it's helping me" My voice had raised slightly, and I clenched my fists and took deep breaths trying not to get angry. Why was I getting angry? This had been my decision.

This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you running from me,  
LIKE THIS!  
This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you running from me,  
LIKE THIS!  
This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you running from me,  
LIKE THIS!  
This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you running from me,  
LIKE THIS!!

YOU!!!!!!!!  
(no turning back now)  
I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go!!!  
(No, no turning back now)

Except I was doing the running, not Max. I'd always known it.

"Max, you're the strong one, not me. You can cope, or at least you're trying." And what was I doing? I was giving up. How's that for manliness…note the sarcasm.

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Fang it's me, Ig, can I come in?"

"Yeah"

"I heard you talking to yourself. And max stormed out a few minutes ago. Did something happen."

"Mmm" was my reply. I didn't talk all that much anyway, but when I had important things to think about and was in a bad mood, I spoke even less.

"Fine, let's cut the crap then shall we Fang?" Iggy's voice suddenly changed. It was violent and filled with anger. "I heard what you said to her."

I was taken aback. He heard me say I was leaving!!

"Fang! Say something, Mr. I'm-tall-dark-and-mysterious. You're too wrapped up in your own little worries. What the hell is that about?!?"

Right now he was starting to get on my nerves. Mr. I'm-tall-dark-and-mysterious?!?

"What?" was all I could manage.

"Arrghh. What? WHAT?!?" Iggy's voice was getting louder and louder. "Do I need to spell it out for you?!" he sighed and took a few breaths, to try and stay calm. When he spoke it was through gritted teeth. "You are having trouble coping with being Mr.Unemotional. You want to leave so you can be Mr.Emotional. You also want to leave because you feel like you're holding Max back. And you don't want to do that because you love her."

"Huh?!?" I was completely caught off guard with that. "How did you know all of that?!"

"Fang. I'm blind, not deaf or stupid. And the last part, everyone in the flock can see it except for you two. You two love each other, more than as brother and sister, but you aren't taking it ANYWHERE. It's so annoying for fu…" he cut himself off before completing that sentence. Wise move I must say.

WHAT!! "Max loves me?!"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Yes. Obviously. If you hadn't been too much of a sissy to admit that, we would all be in a better situation right now." Iggy's voice was soft now, and he looked a lot calmer

I didn't really know what to say.

"Fang? Don't leave. We wouldn't be the flock with any of us missing. And if you leave, I don't know how long Max will be able to keep it together."

"I'm sorry Ig. I'm not gonna leave, but I need to sort this mess out with Max. How fun that's going to be."

"You deserve it. it's your own fault" he had a huge smirk on his face. I threw a pillow at him. Glad everything was back to normal. Normal for us anyway.

The front door to the motel opened almost silently and I heard Max's careful footsteps on the floor.

Well almost everything was back to normal.

**A/N : **review please, it was kinda crap probs but i tried. any idea's for anymore? or maybe i should stop writing them? oh and sorry if anyone was like, really out of character but i was stuck.


	3. Highs And Lows

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Maximum Ride/ any of the characters. I don't own Highs and Lows- American Hi Fi either. 

**A/N: **I was quite upset actually. I've had 52 hits, which is good don't get me wrong, but only 3 reviews. Reviews really do help me, people, and if you like my story then you need to review and let me know, so I carry on writing.

**ANGEL P.O.V**

I looked at Iggy, worried. He was faking it. I knew it!! I snuck to the door right after he walked in to talk to Fang. It was calm at first, with Fang and Iggy just talking quietly to each other, but then Iggy got angry.  
He put on a brave face for the flock, all the older kids did, but Iggy was different. He was blind; he had to have help more than others. I knew he hated it, thanks to my mind reading powers, but he put on a mask to disguise his anger and embarrassment. But every now and then he slipped, like the argument with Fang. He lost control and he had a nasty temper. I didn't like the thought of being on the receiving end.

**Nobody really knows the pain  
But everybody knows your name  
You've got their full attention, all eyes on you  
Small talk can get you through the day  
There's got to be a better way  
When all your friends are faceless  
You can fake it**

I listened to the song playing on the radio inside the bedroom. I was six and I knew what that part of the song meant, kind of says it all about my life huh. I thought it kind of described Iggy. I listened to the argument between the two oldest boys of the flock. I didn't like what I heard. Basically Fang had said he was going to leave, Iggy was annoyed at him for this and for the reason. I think Max had something to do with it too but I wasn't exactly clear on that part. Iggy was shouting again.

**He knows the highs and lows  
He'll give you what you need  
And we all agree it's time to shine  
He'll stand and deliver  
He goes about his day  
Smile and a wink hello  
When the picture's gone  
Fading to black he's poppin' down Prozac  
Nobody knows the highs and the lows**

As before, I understood most of this part of the song as well. Wow! I never noticed how bad my life really was; a six-year-old understanding a song about people lying and acting fine really shouldn't be the case, I guess I'd grown used to it. Though I wasn't entirely sure what Prozac is, I was pretty sure it was some kind of anti-depressant. I'd actually caught Iggy taking some anti-depressants once, but I kept it our secret. I loved Iggy so much, he was like, my bestest big brother, except for Gazzy of course, but we were related by blood so it was slightly different. I didn't want Iggy to be upset. Otherwise just about then entire flock would be upset. He and Gazzy were the heart and soul of the flock, not to mention the sense of humour.

**Sports cars and fancy souvenirs  
That you collected all these years  
So proud and self assured, hold your head high**

What's a soovuneer?? Maybe it's one of those things that people bring back from a holiday, I was sure I'd heard that somewhere. If that was what it was then I wasn't sure about sports cars or fancy anything but he had all of his bombs and the explosions that they caused seemed to make him happy. And we'd kind of been on holiday. We'd been almost everywhere in the United States, and me and Max and Nudge and Total had been to Europe before. Oh and Ari but he didn't really count did he?

**A chest of broken memories  
Of how and why and what could be  
Still locked inside your closet  
You can't fake it**

I was pretty sure this song was written for Iggy. It was so similar to how he felt. I heard his voice rising with anger and frustration in the next room. I knew that soon he would completely lose control.

_Iggy, it'll be all right, _I thought to Iggy, _but please calm down. You're scaring me. And if you don't calm down then things could get worse and I don't want things to get worse.  
_I let out the tears that were clouding my vision, letting the fall freely too the floor.

_Okay Angel, I'm sorry. Don't get upset, we'll fix this. Go back to sleep, yeah?_

_Okay then, but promise me you'll be okay. And Fang, he doesn't know how Max feels, and she doesn't know how he feels. And it's all so complicated and…and…_

_Ange, just go to sleep, I'll handle it. I love you._

_I love you too Iggy. And Fang, and Max and the entire flock._

I wandered off to the chair where I was supposed to be sleeping. I climbed into it and curled up hoping for the best. I couldn't sleep and through the silence I heard the final part of the song coming from the radio, in the nearly silent room next door…

**He knows the highs and lows  
He'll give you what you need  
And we all agree it's time to shine  
He'll stand and deliver  
He goes about his day  
Smile and a wink hello  
When the picture's gone  
Fading to black he's poppin' down Prozac  
Nobody knows the highs and the lows**

"Please be happy Iggy," I said into the silent room. "You don't need to pretend ALL the time."

Just then, Max walked in, trying to be quiet so she didn't wake anybody up.

"Max? I'm awake, Fang and Iggy were in there, arg…talking and everybody else is asleep. Are you okay Max?"

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired, and I need to sort some things out."

She walked over to the bedroom, rapped on the door with her knuckles twice, and walked in. A few minutes later, Iggy walked out, came over to the chair where I was curled up, lifted me up, sat down and put me onto his lap to sleep. I was really comfortable and I fell asleep hoping that Fang and Max would finally realise how each other felt about them.

**A/N:** Sorry, I know it might be a bit complex considering it's in Angel's P.O.V but I couldn't help it. it's just how I write. Please Review. And sorry if it was too short, think i'm hitting writers block. ideas anyone?


	4. nothing's gonna stop us now

**A/N : DISCLAIMER - **I don't own MR, the characters or "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship"

1) This is the last chapter i'm gonna pst until i get at least 15 reviews. I kinda think it's a bit mean that i've had over 140 hits but only 6 reviews. so you're gonna have to earn the next chapter, that is, if yo want one.

2) I think that maybe you should check out all the songs that i have used on my songfics. But that's just my oppinion D

3) Hope you enjoy

**MAX P.O.V **

I stepped into the bedroom, where Angel had told me Fang and Iggy were. They were sitting on the bed, looking at the door expectantly. I noticed that the radio was on, some woman talking to someone about something called "Acrylamide". Whatever. Fang's backpack was on a chair, only half full, a small pile of clothes next to it. I forced myself to look elsewhere; I didn't want to cry again. I probably would if I thought about his leaving. My eyes found the bed again, plus the two teen bird-boys sitting on it. Iggy muttered to Fang,

"Remember what I said." He stood up, nodded to me and walked out of the door, shutting it carefully behind him. I looked at Fang. Can you say AWKWARD?

"So…" I started.

He cleared his throat and looked at me, his face an emotionless mask.

Urghh, he annoys me sometimes.

"You… er. Finished packing yet?" I asked, _LAME!! _I screamed to myself; I'd already seen his bag and clothes.

"Yes." He dropped his head to look at the filthy carpet.

WHAT?!? And…could he be any more annoying with the one-syllable answers!

"I finished packing" he stated, shocking me, "But then I started unpacking."

"Huh?" I couldn't say anything else. I didn't really expect him to answer.

He looked up at me, right in my eyes. Just at the point, another song came on the radio.

**Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that Ive found  
Is too good to be true**

I stared in shock at the radio, OH MY GOD. Could it get anymore ironic?

"Max," Fang startled me with the softness of his voice. He got up from the bed and walked over to me. I backed up a few steps, automatically, before forcing my feet to stop moving. He reached up a hand and brushed some of my hair out of my eyes, so he could look at me.

**Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that Im feeling for you**

My legs started to shake and I slowly shuffled over to the bed to sit down. Fang followed closely. I shut my eyes trying to ignore the irony and confusion of the situation. The song on the radio, Fang having already packed but then starting to unpack, his voice when he spoke to me… I felt like my head was about to explode.

"Max," Fang said again, "I wanted to tell you…I'm not leaving. I changed my mind"

"WHAT?" I shouted. "Oh my god Fang, what is your deal? First you tell me you're never going to leave me again, then you say that you're leaving and don't even tell me why, and now you're saying that you're going to stay?! Why did you do that? Do you just like seeing me miserable or something?" I paused to take a breath and fight back tears. I was surprised at the last thing I said, I didn't mean to say it out loud.

Fang looked hurt, guilty and surprised at once. I think there was a trace of regret in his as well. My heart softened momentarily when I saw the guilt, regret and hurt, but then hardened when I realised that it was his fault; well maybe not the hurt, that might have been partly my fault, but most of it was his fault. It was him who was going to leave, not me.

**Let em say were crazy, I dont care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Dont ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart**

The song continued, and despite all that had happened, I found myself wishing that it was Fang saying that to me, even thought it would have been incredibly cheesy and totally un-Fang like.

"Max, I'm really sorry, I am, honestly. I was being selfish when I said that I was goin to leave. I was mainly thinking about me. Iggy talked me out of it. He…"

"Wait," I cut him off, surprised, "Iggy talked you out of it? You never change your mind once you've decided on it!"

"I know. That's what I was going to say. He wouldn't have been able to if I had been 100 sure it was what I wanted."

I sat there stunned.

"Max?"

**And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now**

Ha! I wish!

"Sorry," I looked up at Fang, a stray lock of hair had fallen across his face, I reached out my hand instinctively, and brushed it away. My fingers tingled where they touched his skin. "Did you say something?" my voice slightly breathless.

"Erm, I just thought I'd t..t…tell you why I was g…g…gonna l…leave" Wait. Fang? Stammering? Something was obviously VERY wrong.

He took a deep breath, let it out and began to talk really fast.

"Iwasgonnaleavebecauseifeltlikebeing"MR.UNEMOTIONAL",asIggycallsme,wastoomuchformetotake.iwantedtogetawaytosomewherewhereicouldbemyselfandbe"MR.EMOTIONAL".alsobecauseifeltlikeiwasholdingyouback"

WOW!! That was lot of words, especially for Fang. And I think he managed to say it in less than 10 seconds.

"What do you mean "You felt like you were holding me back"?"

At this he blushed; it was a deep red so I figured he'd been slightly blushing before. He took a breath and looked at me. All traces of my anger and miserableness were gone.

"I mean, whenever I get into trouble, you're there to save me. Whenever I want to talk, it's always you I talk to, and you always listen"

"Hang on sec." I cut him off, trying not to laugh. He was pulling my leg right? "Fang? YOU DON'T TALK. Like EVER!"

He scowled at me. Then his face turned all sincere, "Yeah, but wen I DO talk, it's almost always to you. Hardly ever anyone else."

He looked so serious, and I knew he was.

**Im so glad I found you  
Im not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what Im gonna do**

The words carried across the room to us. And we sat there for a few seconds, taking them in, both thinking about…something or other…or someone? Then, I broke the silence, resuming our conversation.

"What makes that so special and anyway Fang? You're always there to do that stuff for me too How is me doing it for you different?."

He looked at me and surprised me my taking my hands in his. They were soft but covered in callouses. Hard, but smooth.

"It's different, Max,because…" he paused and looked down; taking a deep breath before he continued. "It's different because I love you Max."

I gaped at him. He loved me?!? And it's different because of that? What does that me…does that mean he thinks that I don't love him?! Oh God!! Am I stupid or just ignorant?

I looked at him and opened my mouth to tell him that that wasn't true when he spoke again, hurriedly.

"sorry Max. I shouldn't have said that. Well ishould have, I needed to, but it's alright, you know. I know you don't feel that way ab…"

I cut him off by holding my hand up to his mouth. He looked at me, an unspoken question in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. I swallowed and tried again. I managed a hoarse whisper…

"You think that I don't love you too?". I cleared my throat and next time I spoke my voice came out normal. "Well I guess you would, I've been denying it to myself for a long time. How are you supposed to know? That was a rhetorical question by the way." I smirked at him, then gave him a full on, happy smile.

He smiled back but then a frown replaced it.

"So you love me too?"

I shyly nodded my head, blushed and raised my face to look into Fang's eyes. Confusion filled them.

"But you ran away?"

I frowned at him before I remembered the time, in the cave, after trying to find a house for the flock.

"Erm…yeah, sorry about that Fang, I…I.." I swallowed and took I breath. "I was scared. I was hoping it would happen and was excited that it did but I was confused and shocked and upset. It felt so right, but wrong at the same time; I'm sorry."

I looked at him and saw in his eyes what he felt. He understood and forgave me. I smiled. He smiled back.

**Let em say were crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Dont ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart.**

Fang wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his chest and pulled my knees up, cuddling up to him. He shifted back, taking me with him, until he was leaning against the headboard of the bed. His arms moved down to my waist and I pulled my arms up so I was in foetal position. He rested his head against my hair and whispered into it "I love you Max. And I swear down, I will not leave you, no matter what"

I looked up at him and whispered "I love you too Fang" and as soon as the words were passed my lips I realised just how true they were.

**And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us**

I heard the words and smiled at him again, he grinned back. I loved that grin, it lit up everything. I stretched my neck slightly and raised my head up, just as he lowered his. Our lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. We broke apart and went back to our cuddling. Listening to OUR song on the radio.

**Ooh, all that I need is you  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey**

Fangs arms tightened around me, and I knew my body automatically curled up tighter.

And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us  
Nothings gonna stop us, whoa  
Nothings gonna stop us now, oh no 

Fang started stroking my hair down my back, fingers trailing ever so lightly, so lightly I barely felt them.

Hey baby, I know, hey baby, nothings gonna stop us  
Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby  
Nothings gonna stop us now yeah 

"I love you so much Max" Fang whispered and kissed my hair.

"I love you too Fang"

My eyes fluttered closed and our breathing started to get more even as well fell into il mondo dei sogni - the world of dreams.

**A/N: **Just remember that if you want another chapter, make sure i get 15 reviews. If you think i should end it here, let me know. Don't know when/if i'll be updating.


	5. Anything At All

**A/N: ****  
1.Disclaimer A: I do not own MR, any of the characters or James Patterson who DOES own them...unfortunately  
Disclaimer B: I don't own "Anything At All" by "Mitch Malloy" obvs  
2. APOLOGIES  
a) sorry for making you wait so long for the chapter. school work/gcse's etc teachers bein stupid looking after annoying little 5 yr olds moving bedrooms has stopped me from writing  
b) sorry to people who's reviews i didnt reply to (if any) a girl can only do so much  
c) sorry if anyone is out of character, if you don't like the song or if it's too short**

**Max P.O.V**

When I woke up, I felt something wrapped across my waist, pinning me to the bed. I panicked momentarily, until memories of last night came flooding back. I relaxed slightly and turned to look at Fang. He was already awake, watching me. I frowned at him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, about fifteen, twenty minutes ish."

My frown deepened. He'd been watching me sleep for twenty minutes?! He knew I hated that.

"Twenty minutes?! You've been watching me sleep for twenty minutes?! You know I hate people watching me sleep"

He grinned at me and I automatically calmed down, practically melting on the spot. I scowled at him for doing that to me, but he just let out a throaty laugh. OH GOD!! That sound was so nice…deep…sexy…seductive. Erm I mean…oh whatever. Use your imagination.

"You look gorgeous when you sleep, you know that Max?" he whispered, his voice husky.

I sat up and raised my eyebrows at him. Was this the real Fang? The real Fang would never have said that.

He leaned over slightly, putting his mouth next to my ear. When he spoke, his soft breath tickled my ear.

"Don't worry, it's the real me, I just thought you should know."

He pulled back and grinned at me. I was speechless. So, me being me, I said the first thing that came into my head. Granted it wasn't for another 5 minutes after he's said that, but what're you gonna do?

"What's the time?"

Fang looked stunned, it might have had something to do with the fact that he'd just said I look gorgeous when I sleep, and I reply with "What's the time?", maybe, I'm not sure though. (Note the sarcasm giggles). Fang quickly regained his composure and glanced at the watch he'd taken to wearing.

"6:32 and exactly 59 seconds, to be precise"

Oh my god, it was that early? None of the Flock would be awake yet, so I lay down on my back staring at the ceiling.

I heard and felt the bed creak as Fang got up. I couldn't be bothered checking what he was doing, I would probably find out soon anyway. I heard a switch flick on and Fang got back into bed. Hmm, he turned the radio on, whatever. As he wrapped his hands around me, a song came on and the music reached our ears.

**You've been cheated  
You've been messed around  
You were looking for heaven  
But hell is all that you've found**

Fang lifted my head and rested it on his shoulder. I wear his grip around my waist tightened. I looked up into his eyes, to try and see if they gave anything away. Of course, they didn't.

"Max? What's wrong?" Fang asked, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Oops, I guess I was giving him a weird look.

"Erm, nothing, I was just…" I trailed off. Damn, I just couldn't lie to Fang.

Realisation dawned on him. He figured that I'd noticed his tightened grip around me.

"I just try to protect you Max." he stated stroking my hair, "I can't help but feel that that describes you."

I snuggled closer, but not before I planted a light kiss on his lips. We lay in silence, Fang stroking my hair, both listening to the next part of the song.

**Are you ready for somebody  
To put your mind at ease  
Cause I'm ready and I'll be there  
To fill your every need**

**Anything at all  
I'll give you,  
Anything at all  
To have you here in my arms  
Where you belong you gotta believe me  
I'd do anything at all**

I thought of Fang when I heard these words. It seemed so like him. I held him closer, hoping he got the message.

"I know," he muttered into my hair.

I took a deep breath, breathing in a scent that was 100 Fang. Oddly enough, he smelt like cherries, which happened to be my favourite fruit. Very ironic huh.

"What's up?" he lifted my chin so he could look me in the eyes.

"You smell like cherries," I stated, amazed that I managed to keep a straight face. He gave me a weird look and I grinned at him. For once, the mighty Fang was speechless. I snuggled again and we carried on listening to the song.

**Well the first time  
I laid my eyes on you  
I new my life was changing  
And I could'nt lose**

"Max? I can't help but feel that this song REALLY describes us."

I looked at him again, "Really?"

"Yeah" and with that he kissed me gently.

**I was ready for somebody  
To put my mind at ease  
So if you want me reach out and touch me  
And I do anything**

**Anything at all  
I'll give you,  
Anything at all  
To have you here in my arms  
Where you belong you gotta believe me  
I'd do anything at all**

**Ohh, anything at all, to please you  
Anything at all  
I'd do anything at all  
I'd do anything at all**

The kiss lasted a minute or two, getting deeper, until we decided that we needed to breathe. Fang rested his forhead against mine and I whispered, "I love you Fang. I love you so much."

His hand came up and cupped my cheek, his thumb gently caressing it. "I love you too Max. I have done since I realised that girls didn't really have cooties."

I laughed at that, and he let out a small Fang-Chuckle. I loved that sound, it was soft and lilting.

We lay back down on the bed and I listened to the faster-than-normal, which was normal for us (if you get what I mean?), yet steady heart beat, of the only person I'd ever loved, in this way. More than a brother, or a sister, or a father. I shuddered when I thought about Jeb.

"Max are you alright?" Fang asked, his voice carrying the slightest, almost undetectable trace of concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just thinking"

**Are you ready,  
****For somebody, to put your mind at ease?  
****Cause I'm ready and I'll be there  
****To give you anything  
****Yeah yeah  
****I'd give you anything baby  
****I'd give you my heart and soul  
****Baby I'd give you anything at all  
****yeah**

"I would you know, Max." muttered softly, rubbing gentle, soothing cirlces on my back and neck.

"Huh?" I asked. I was half out of it. I was drifting back to sleep, it was so relaxing.

"I said, I would. I would give you anything at all"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks. I would too. Give you anything, I mean, not give me anything." I flushed.

He laughed at me flushing, and at me getting tongue-tied.

"I know you would Max."

**Anything at all, I'd give you  
****Anything at all, to have you here in my arms  
****Where you belong  
****You gotta believe me  
****I'd do anything at  
****I'd give you anything at all  
****To have you here in my arms  
Wh****ere you belong  
****You gotta believe me  
****I'd do anything at all  
****Anything at all  
****I'd do anything at all**

**Anything at all, anything at all**

The song faded away and we were still lying on the bed. It was still only 6:37 according to Fang's watch.

I listened intently, making sure none of the Flock were awake. I didn't hear anything, and relaxed slightly. Emphasis on the SLIGHTLY.

Me and Fang lay listening to the radio, snuggling close. I know he'd told me he loved me, but I still couldn't believe that FANG was SNUGGLING. It was a miracle.

"Do I really smell like cherries?" Fang shocked me by asking.

"Yes" I giggled. Yes THE Maximum Ride, giggling.

"Guess that makes you love me even more, huh?" he said smirking. DAMMIT.

_Why does he have to know everything about me? _I thought to myself. I wasn't exactly complaining but you know…

_Because he's your best friend, you've both known each other for the entirety of you lives, almost, and he's your boyfriend._

_Nice of you to butt in voice. NOT!!! Go away please, you're ruining a happy moment._

_I was merely stating a few facts Maximum, no need to get shirty._

I mentally rolled my eyes at my voice and then it hit me what it had said. Fang's my boyfriend??

"Max?" Fang sounded slightly worried. I was kind of getting sick of hearing that to be quite honest.

"Uh-huh?" I asked, not really paying attention, Still thinking about the "B" word, if you get what I mean.

"You didn't hear a word of what I just said did you?"

I shook my head to postpone thinking about those thoughts. "Errr, no" I confessed.

"I said, it's seven, we should probably get up. Were you talking to Jeb?"

"Er yeah we should" I sat up and started to get up off of the bed. Fang circled his arms around my waist, linked his hands in front of me and pulled gently. I fell back into his lap, staring into his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Err, yeah I was talking to Jeb"

"I figured as much, what did he say?"

"He said you were my boyfriend now" I mumbled the last part though so he must have just heard "my bfd nw".

"Huh? I didn't catch that last part"

"He said you're my boyfriend now" I said. Blushing a deep crimson colour and looking away as I said it.

"And are we?" he asked, bringing my face back 'round to his. He had brought his head closer to mine.

"I don't know. Are we?"

"I guess we are" he said and with that, he brought my head closer to his and gently pressed his lips to mine. We kissed for a while, the kiss getting steadily deeper, until we heard a knock on the door. We croke apart, trying desperately to get air to our neglected lungs.

"Maaaaxx," Nudge whined, "I'm hungry". Me and Fang mouthed the words as Nudge said them. She was so predictable.

We heaved ourselves off the bed, trying to make ourselves look half decent before we faced the flock.

"Coming Nudge. Hang on a sec."

**A/N numero dos: Review please people**

**say whether you think ive lost my touch**

**whether i never had the touch**

**whether you thinks its good**

**w/e yerr**

**i need 2 know if u ppl want me to carry on the story**

**criticisms V.Welcome**

**Stupidd-Kidd**


	6. I'm A Believer

We had all packed our bags and left the motel. The flock and I were flying towards Mississippi. Gazzy suggested it, just because he liked the name, and, considering there wasn't actually anywhere in particular that we had to be, were decided to go there. I kept inconspicuously glancing at Max. She was so gorgeous and graceful. I turned my head to look at her for the millionth time, but quickly turned back to look in directly forward as she turned her head. I hoped that she hadn't noticed me watching her.

"So then this huge, and I'm talking absolutely MASSIVE marshmallow man came from behind Big Ben and started chasing me across Texas. I was so scared but then I tripped, when I was running, right? So I tried to get up but I couldn't and it turned out I was a statue and I was lying in the grass and the marshmallow man was nowhere. I tried looking around and saw this GINORMOUS Pikachu, you know, the pokemon? Well anyway, Pikachu came over and picked me up, then he started like, feeding me and the food was so tasty I…" Nudge was rambling on about her dream, to poor Iggy. I took the iPod out of my pocket and flicked it to a song I liked before putting it on full volume with both earphones in. I knew we would be safe from erasers. It was like a sixth sense, I knew no erasers would find us for a while. The music started up and I had to try not to hum along. (A/N: Yes everyone gets the urge to hum or sing along to songs that they like, don't deny it, but Fang has to keep up his whole unemotional thing that he does)

**I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me  
Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams**

I thought about the lyrics as I heard them. It was kind of how I felt. I did like Max, A LOT, but I never thought it was love. I didn't believe in love, at first. And I didn't think she actually liked me back.

**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

I remembered the day that I met Max. It was at the school and we were about three years old. Yeah, I know, you're thinking, "three years old, there's no WAY he's be able to remember" but I do. I have an EXTRAORDINARY memory. The whitecoats probably stimulated my brain or something.

I thought about the other night, how I'd almost left. I would have regretted it a HECK OF A LOT. I was really happy Iggy stopped me.

**I thought love was  
More or less a given thing  
The more I gave the less  
I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain**

For the past few years, since we escaped from the school, when I realised I liked Max, it seemed like this. I tried showing Max I liked her, little things like helping her, and comforting her and stuff, you know? She never really did anything to show that she liked me that way, not that I knew of anyway. It just seemed like, especially the past few months, every time I tried telling her, or somehow showing her that I liked her, she seemed to act a little distant towards me for a few days. I never really did understand that.

**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

I glanced over at max again. She was pumping her wings powerfully, keeping a steady pace. She had a determined look in her eye, it always seemed to be there, it was one of the things that made Max Max. She had decided to start growing her hair, instead of chopping it off. It now hung around her shoulders, straight, beautiful brown hair. She really was amazing. (A/N: I don't care if it says she had blonde hair in the books. She's got brown hair now so if you don't like it then tough luck. Besides I don't think Fang should date blondes, no offence to anyone about anything it's just the way I think. AND it's MY songfic so there)

**What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain**

After that incident in the cave, when we started trying to look for a house, I was going to give up. She ran out on me just so she wouldn't have to…. you know what I'm talking about. I really don't like talking about that particular rejection. (A/N: book 3 people chapters 17-19 (mi personal faves of the entire series so far))

**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

**Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a believer  
Then I saw her face  
I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm a believer**

I'd promised her that I would never leave her. Then the other night I'd tried to leave. Could I be a bigger moron? I would NEVER leave her. After the other night, I knew that any reason that I may have had for leaving, was completely inadequate now. I turned my music off, and glanced around at the flock. Nudge had shut up now, Gazzy and Angel were talking quietly about something and Iggy was trying to listen to the flapping of someone's wings. I drifted over to Max and looked at her. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"What?" she asked. Not meanly, she just knew I wanted to say something. I opened my mouth to ask if we could land, because I needed to talk to her, but Nudge beat me to it.

"Ma-aaxx" she whined, "I'm hungry. Can we land please."

"Yeah Max," Angel piped up, "We're tired and need a rest. Can we go to a restaurant or something please?"

Max looked at me, I nodded my head.

"Okay guys, there's a town just a few minutes flight from here, we'll land just outside it and go find somewhere to eat yeah?"

There were enthusiastic cheers and everyone flew faster. We landed just outside the town and started to walk towards it. I took Max's elbow and held her back a little, whilst the younger flock members walked ahead of us.

"Fang? What's up?"

"The sky" I joked, smirking slightly. Max couldn't help but grin. "Nothing's "up", I just wanted to tell you…" I took a deep breath and stared into her perfect brown eyes, "I just want you to know that I PROMISE I will never leave you, or the flock. EVER."

She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "I know there was that time with Ari, and the other night, but I won't ever leave."

She looked speechless. I drew her into a tight hug, and she hugged back. When she pulled back she stared at me in surprise.

"Fang? What was that? You NEVER hug people" she said, starting to walk again, glancing back at me. I walked next to her and said " Fine then, if you're complaining I won't do it again"

I sped up and caught up with the flock. Max joined us a minute later and muttered under her breath to me "I wasn't complaining, I was just surprised. I like your hugs," she glanced at me "you're like a care-bear with wings" she said, a hint of amusement in her voice, and she left to go talk to Angel, leaving me alone gaping and stunned and slightly embarrassed.

We found a small, cheap, pizza parlour and went inside to eat. Max laughing at me all the while we were there. Angel probably picked up on one of our thoughts, or Max told her because she kept grinning to.

A/N: thanx for reading guys. Review please, good or bad reviews, I don't mind ) tell me whatcha think.


End file.
